Long Gone
by booknerd02
Summary: Tory has to learn how to accept living in Florida with Kit and Whitney. Away from her pack. Meanwhile, Ben cant help but think about his feelings for Tory and how to deal with those. For Tory, its a tough decision. Live with Aunt Tempe or stay in Florida, its not as easy as it sounds. The Virals are still learning about their abilties as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters (trust me I wish I did, seriously… I did.)**

**I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! **

**Also this is my FIRST FanFic.**

**This fan fiction is in three different POV's (Tory, Ben's and Jason's) mostly Tory and Ben though)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Tory**

I'm walking along the beach with Coop, my wolf dog, still wishing I were back on Morris Island. Thinking back to when I first arrived at Morris and met the Virals. Now, I'm 590 miles away in Pensacola, Florida. Kit was offered a job at the University of West Florida to become a professor or something there.

Instead, of staying as director of LIRI, he took the job. We packed up and moved those 590 miles, away from Morris, the Virals and Bolton. Actually, I don't miss Bolton that much. I pretty much was a social outcast, even with the Virals at my side. Plus, Madison and Chance knew my secret... Jason was my only non-Morris friend anyway. Other than my Morris pack and Jason I was alone.

Actually, Whitney was thrilled about "getting off that stupid little island" as she put it. She never actually said that to Kit, but as soon as he was out of the room when we were packing I heard her mutter it under her breath. If asked, I would never admit this, thinking back to the Virals, I miss them A LOT. Oddly, especially Ben... Every time we weren't on some adventure or something I got butterflies when I was alone with Ben, or even if we were all together.

I'm shook from my thoughts when I feel a nudge on my leg and I look down to see Cooper. Oh, yeah. I forgot he was with me... I walk to catch him as he runs away from me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Ben**

As Shelton, Hi and I sit in the bunker the only noise we hear is the sound of the ocean waves lapping against the beach. Now that Tory's gone the only thing we do in the bunker is sit in silence. I look over at Shelton and he's fiddling with some contraption, looking uncomfortable in the process. I'm about to ask him what it is when Hi speaks up and says:

"You guys wanna get out of here?"

He doesn't have to say why, we all know. Now that Tory's gone it reminds us all of her too much…

As I steer, Sewee, she wasn't that badly damaged during Hurricane Katelyn, towards Morris we ride in silence. Like always. Shelton's not fiddling with the thing he was when we were in the bunker, and is sitting still and Hi right next to Shelton, looking like he's about to get sick. I gently push the throttle a little harder and then the boat speeds up. Too late, til we get to shore, I see Hi puke over the side of the boat out of my peripheral.

When we get back to Morris we dock and head our separate ways. All of us alone… Tory would have wanted to meet up somewhere to do SOMETHING. I can't be thinking of her. Ugh…

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Jason**

I walk through the halls of Bolton academy expecting to see Tory walking through the halls, with the boys on her heels, but when I only see Shelton, Hi and Ben, I remember that Tory's gone. Florida. That's where she moved… I miss her. As, I walk to my next class I think back to when she told me she was moving. I was having party at my _. She had asked to talk privately. At first, I had wondered why. I was thinking that she was going to tell me she had feelings for me, not wanting Ben to know after last school year's fiasco with the whole, Cotillion thing. I think they got past the whole 'I've-secretly-had-feelings-for-you-all-along' from Ben... Then again, it could have been the alcohol… But all, signs of drunkenness vanished and a feeling of pain and sadness replaced all alcohol feelings. She told me, she was moving in a month. The shock hit me so hard that I just stood there, blocking out the party around me, letting the feeling of her being gone sink in. I stood there until she asked:

"Jason, you okay?"

Not wanting to hurt her or make her feel bad I said:

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know its sudden but-" She cut herself off. Then I see some random drunk guy stumble over back to the bar.

Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around me and before I could hug her back, she pulled back and walked away. After she was out of my sight, I walked over to Hi, Ben and Shelton and said:

"Did you guys know that?"

Instead of an answer I got Hi looking down at hi feet, Shelton looking everywhere, but at me, and Ben staring at me and slowly started to nod.

"Well, I see 'ya guys later." And I walked away.

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Tory**

Every pack has its alpha. My pack lost its alpha…me. I abandoned my pack. Not totally out of choice, but still. I left them. Hi, Shelton and Ben. Ben… Making sure no one was around I dug into my mind and tried to reach them.

SNAP

I feel a barrier and push hard to break it, then once I think I broke it I mind whisper:

"Hi, Shelton, Ben… anyone hear me?"

Next to me, Cooper's ears perk up.

One reply: "Me hear."

Not getting their replies I try harder,

"Hi, Shelton, Ben… Virals. Are you there?"

Suddenly, I hear one thought:

"My head hurts."

"HI!" I say excitedly, accidently yelling.

In return, I hear three OW's, and what was that. Then, I hear one voice. It says one thing…

"Tory?"

Right away I know whose voice it is. Ben! It's Ben. He can hear me. I try to send them an image of where I am. But, suddenly before I can say anything or do anything else, I get slammed out of the barrier, like being kicked out of somewhere. Hard.

After struggling to get up, I slowly walk back to the townhouse and head up to my bedroom. Once there, I click on iFollow and call for a videoconference. I get two screens that pop up. Hi and Shelton.

"Hey Tor!"

"Hi Tory."

Both, slightly rubbing their heads.

"Sorry 'bout that."

They give me confused looks.

"I tried to reach you, I forgot how much that hurts you guys."

"I'll say."

After, we talk a little, I hear Kit yell:

"Tory!"

"Gotta go, see ya guys soon!"

"See ya."

"Later, Brennan."

After logging out of iFollow, I run downstairs. On my way down I yell:

"What?"

"I ran into a woman at work that says that she has a daughter your age going to _ too. Her daughter is having a party Friday night. She said you were welcome to come by. She also mentioned something about it being on the beach. So you'll need a swimsuit and a dress or something. Whitney can take you shopping tomorrow."

Silently thinking:

"Ugh. Two things I despise, Shopping and Whitney."

I give Kit an are-you-serious? Look and he just shrugs and walks away.

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ Ben**

As soon as I get in the townhouse, I head upstairs to our third level. The office is where I go to let off steam and hang. I sink into a beanbag, tilt my head back, laying there.

I wake two hours later, hearing a faint beeping coming from my computer. It's iFollow, Tory and the Guys must be wanting to talk. I slowly get up and head to the desk and when I sit down i blindly click a button and hear Tory's voice followed by Shelton's and Hi's.

"He usually answers. What's up with Ben?"

"I dont know but his screen is black so he must have somehow answered."

"Aw. I don't know. That happened to my cousin once. I was on iFollow with him and he didn't answer and the screen was black. I don't know why."

"I have to talk to you guys. It's about Ben."

"Then why did we invite him to the conversation?"

"Oops."

"Hi!?"

"Anyway, I don't think he picked up anyway."

"You never know, my cousin did answer like 5 minutes later saying that he had heard me."

"So... My dad told me that I could come back to Morris, I wouldn't be alone. Aunt Tempe would be with me, but I wouldn't have Coop."

"But without Coop we're-"

"That's the thing." I hear Tory say. "Can I talk to you guys, aside from Virals and everything. Nothing has changed between Ben and I. Ever since the whole Gamemaster disaster last year, what he said to me on the boat-"

"What exactly**_ did _**he say on that boat!"

"Oh... um he said that the that whole mess wasn't supposed to happen. He had known who was behind it the whole time. He was trying- he was trying to-."

"Spit it out Tory!" I hear an anxious Hi say.

"He was trying to impress me."

Next thing I hear is silence.

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ Tory**

After telling Shelton and Hi about what happened on the boat last year, I quickly went and disinvited Ben from the conversation, just in case he was listening.

"Seriously?"

I hesitantly nod, slowly.

"That no good son of a-"

"Guys-" I interrupt Shelton before this gets ugly.

"I know that you feel just as weird as I do. I mean, it's just. All of those times- Why didn't I fricking realize it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's ok." I tell them. "At first, after he- he told me I was pretty stunned. I mean, it explained why Ben and Jason didn't er- don't get along very well. But, it's awkward..."

"Look who caught on finally!" Shelton says sarcastically.

I glare at him through the tiny camera on my laptop, hoping he can see my glare. He puts his hands up like he surrenders. I just roll my eyes at this gesture. There are a few moments of silence when I finally break the silence.

"Guys. I'm worried about Ben. I know what he did was terrible and that he-" I try to say, but I choke on the words 'tried to impress me' and continue: "He has to go to this stupid ass new school and now what? Leaving his pack behind. What would we feel like?! I mean, it's got to be hard." It's like, what happened to me! It's stupid. That someone should have to do this in order for some snotty-assed school to keep their "perfect image" I put air quotes around the last part.

"Tor? Since when have you started caring about Ben so much? I mean-"

"I dont! I mean, we're a pack so there's some closeness, but i would never-" Saying this out loud, I know now, it's a lie. Plain and simple. I mean, I dont _like_ like Ben.

Do I?

I have no clue, what to say, what to think.

Almost as if, I feel nothing. My hand quickly reaches for the mouse and logs me out, of iFollow. I just sit there, feeling nothing. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. I sit there for several minutes, until I hear a scratching at my door. Coop. I get up and walk over to my door and open it for Coop. He bounds in and leaps up on my bed. I walk over to my bed and fall backwards onto the comforter. I just lay there with my hands spread out and my legs dangling off the side of the bed...

* * *

I feel groggy as i sit up from my bed. I glance at my clock and have to do a double-take because I thought i read it wrong. My clock says 5: 30pm. Crap, I was supposed to meet the guys by the dock at 5. Crap Crap Crap. I grab my shoes and run downstairs to see that Kit is talking to them..

"Hey, sorry about that. Fell asleep. See ya at 7, Kit." And before he can object I slam the front door shut and start heading to the dock.

Once we're there, I explain the plan and we head to the bunker, grab supplies, and head to Loggerhead. We sneak past the security guard (can't remember his name) and get into a lab. Once there we're in the lab, Hi locks the door and Shelton starts setting up. I grab the document from the drawer, we put it in last time we were here. An old map of the Charleston Bay area. I snap on some gloves and unroll the parchment. It isn't as dusty as when we first found it. It was buried in at least a few inches of sand.


End file.
